shaunthesheepfandomcom-20200215-history
Fleeced
'Fleeced '''is the 14th episode of the Series 1 of the original series. Episode Summary One day, the Flock is out in the field grazing as usual, when Bitzer blows his whistle and ushers the flock into the barn, closing the door behind them. The Farmer then tests a pair of shears. Upon seeing that they work, he randomly selects a sheep and drags it into the next room over, then seals the door. Loud whirling and baaino noises are heard, which scare the Flock. The sheep then comes out sheared, naked, and bandaged. When the Farmer comes over to take his second pick, the Flock steps back, leaving Shirley to be chosen. Sighing, the Farmer begins to painstakingly move Shirley into the shearing room. As he struggles to push Shirley, Shaun sneaks in first and hits the shears with a hammer, causing it to break on the inside! the sneaks back out unnotice. When the Farmer finally gets Shirley in the shearing room, he turns on the shears, which fall apart. The Farmer tells Bitzer to watch the flock, before going into his house to try and fix the shears. But when he turns around, the flock are all gone. A bit of searching reveals the flock hiding in the barn, and after recovering from getting squished by a shee falling from the ceilin rafters, Bitzer tells the Flock not to leave the barn, before going outside and locking the barn door with a remote control. Meanwhile, the Farmer begins to tinker with the shears, hoping to find a way to fix them. Shaun peeks through the keyhole and finds Bitzer reading a magazine and listening to loud music through headphones. Shaun then turns around and spots some digging equipment. He hatches a plan to escape the barn by digging a hole from their barn to somewhere else in town. Because Bitzer is listening to loud music, he does not hear the noise of the drills. The Farmer is too far away and not affected at all. The flock dumps the dirt outside the barn's side door and put on disguises. On their first try, the sheep come up in the middle of a road, which is unsuitable. Meanwhile, Bitzer takes off his headphones and peeks through the keyhole to check on the sheep. He sees a few fake of the sheep (Luckily for the Flock, he can't tell the difference). One of the flock bleats (it's really the sheared sheep pulling a string that moves the mouth of that fake sheep and baaing). Meanwhile, the planner sheep realizes that the map is upside down, and turns it to the proper position, and this time, they surface in front of a salon. The Flock enters and starts giving each other treatments. By then, the Farmer has devised a way to make his shears work again. He comes over to the barn and alerts Bitzer, who picks up the remote control and proceeds to unlock the barn's front doors. As the doors start unlocking, the sheared sheep panics, but when the Farmer and Bitzer open the door, two sheep in dressed fashionable styles come out. They peek in and see the rest of the Flock in more styles. They parade out one by one, ending with Shaun pushing a big bag of wool. The episode ends with Shaun and the Flock laughing. Characters * Shaun * Shirley * The Farmer * Bitzer * The Flock * Hazel Production Information International Premieres ''Coming Soon Errors :Coming Soon Background Information :Coming Soon Footnotes This is the first time the sheep are nearly sheared, but they run away. Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Episodes